


Remember Me

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Series: LOZ X WOF [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: BTW, Dragon AU, Fierce Deity is mentioned very briefly, Gen, Idk why I made it an au, Quetzal is Link, Sad, Scavengers are humans, Tape is Malon, The story of how Time died, This works as not au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: A RainWing mother smiled at her little scavenger, using her instrument to play songs for the unhatched eggs. There was a knock at the door. The mother dragon opened it and suddenly, everything became much colder. At the door stood a RainWing soldier. In his talons was a blue ocarina and a badge. Her husband's badge. “He didn’t make it, Tape...I’m terribly sorry…”
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Series: LOZ X WOF [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698643
Kudos: 2





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I felt the need to write this story in my Wings Of Fire AU but here it is, I guess

A blackness spread across the RainWing soldier's stomach, starting from the wound inflicted by the SandWing. No, no! He thought. He couldn’t die like this! This wasn’t how he was supposed to die!  
Quetzal clawed at his assailant just as he was clawing at his dreams of dying peacefully, desperately trying to hold onto it. It was like darkness itself was engulfing him as the SandWing smirked. Now, a peaceful ending to this war may be impossible. Just as everything seemed to be okay for once, the gods ripped the rug from under him. He wondered about calling upon the speck of power inside him, from the dark god, but the damage was too much. It would completely take over him.  
Quetzal’s entire body grew numb. Oh, he was such an idiot. His attacker was staring him right in the eye. There was still some time left.   
“You fool…” He breathed. “I never wanted things to come to this…” He used his remaining strength to wrap his tail around the opposing soldier. Maybe the venom was making him a bit loopy. “Screw the royal family, amiright?” The SandWing was visibly confused. Thanks to Quetzal’s lack of a frill, the SandWing didn’t realize he was preparing his own venom until it was too late. Unlike SandWing venom, those dying of RainWing venom were not quiet. The blinded dragon convulsed as its head was devoured. Quetzal finally collapsed, glaring at the heavens. Of course, he died like this. Was being remembered too much to ask for?

He hoped Tape would say hi to the dragonets for him...


End file.
